Dreamin' Bloomin'
Dreamin' Bloomin' is the second character song for Haruno Haruka, sung by her voice actress Shimamura Yu. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Mune no oku ga dokidoki kyunto shita Wake wo shiritai oikake tsukamitai Dare ni mo himitsu demo ne kanau kana tte mayou ma ni Ugokidasu jibun ga ī yo ne!? Dōwa yori riaru ikiteru ndamon Kami yurasu kaze mo hora, hikatteru Let's Go! Purinsesu!! Yumemita kanata e mae hana no yo ni Natsukashī shōjo ni "arigatō" ieru yō ni "Nē anata ga yumemite kureta kara ima Kon'na ni shiawase egao mankai!" to Hibi ga ressun chīsana doryoku no Hitotsu hitotsu ga kitto mizu ni naru no Kibō no tane wa hitoshiku akiramenai kokoro ni sō Yadotteru shinjite ī yo ne!! Namida datte pakkējingu on'nanoko damon Naita ato nani wo eru, suruka desho? Let's Go! Purinsesu!! Itami mo uketome yuke tomarazu ni Ibara sae chikara ni kaete iku maemuki de Ā watashi ga yumemiru koto de sekai ni Hon'no sukoshi demo egao fueru nara Doresu tiādo tipetto tiara no hōseki ya Omoi kotoba michi mirai Zenbu jibun de eraberu suteki wo dakishimete Are You…? Purinsesu!! Let's Go! Purinsesu!! Yumemita kanata e mae hana no yo ni Sorezore ga kagayaku ashita wo mamori atte Watashi wa watashi no hana wo sakaseru Akogareta redi ni zettai aeru yō ni Seīppai yumemiru yūki sutenai Itsudemo shiawase egao mankai...egao mankai ne!! Dreamin' Bloomin' … |-|Kanji= 胸の奥が　ドキドキ　キュンとした わけを知りたい　追いかけつかみたい 誰にも秘密でもね　かなうかなって迷う暇(ま)に 動き出す　自分がいいよね！？ 童話より現実(リアル) 生きてるんだもん 髪揺らす　風もほら、光ってる Let's Go！ プリンセス！！ 夢見た彼方へ舞え　花のよに 懐かしい少女に“ありがとう”云えるように 「ねえ　あなたが夢見てくれたから今 こんなに幸せ　笑顔満開！」と 日々がレッスン　小さな努力の ひとつひとつが　きっと水になるの 希望の種は等しく　あきらめない心にそう 宿ってる　信じていいよね！！ 涙だって標準装備(パッケージング) 女の子だもん 泣いたあと　何を得る、するかでしょ？ Let's Go！ プリンセス！！ 痛みも受け止め行け　止まらずに いばらさえちからに変えていく　前向きで ああ 私が夢見ることで世界に ほんの少しでも　笑顔増えるなら ドレス・ティアード・ティペット・ティアラの宝石や 想い・言葉・道・未来 全部自分で選べる素敵を抱きしめて… Are You…？ プリンセス！！ Let's Go！ プリンセス！！ 夢見た彼方へ舞え　花のよに それぞれが輝くあしたを守り合って 私は私の花を咲かせる 憧れたレディに絶対逢えるように せいいっぱい夢見る勇気捨てない いつでも幸せ　笑顔満開… 笑顔満開ね！！ |-| English= Deep down I can't help but be excited I can't explain why but I want to chase after it Keeping it a secret from everyone; hoping it'll come true soon I think it's time for me to move on, don't you think!? I need to face reality rather than live up in the clouds But the wind messes up my hair but hey, it makes it shine Let's Go! Princess!! Dancing before the flowers is a dreaming girl Wanting to say "thank you" for giving her what she desired "Hey, you dreamt of something just now Such happiness makes every smile bloom!" With every lesson I attend, one step at a time I gain more power until I'm sure to sail through like a river These seeds of hope grow because of my will to never give up That's right, faith is what gets you through life!! Even tears are a standard requirement for girls But what do we do after we have a good cry? Let's Go! Princess!! Get through the pain you feel Face forward and use those thorns to your advantage Ah, to the world that I dream about Smile would increase, even if it's just for a little bit Dress, tiered skirt, fur scarf and a tiara made of jewels Thoughts, words, path and the future Embrace all those lovely things you choose for yourself... Are You...? Princess!! Let's Go! Princess!! Dancing before the flowers is a dreaming girl Who swears to protect the bright tomorrow Letting my flowers bloom As I long to meet the lady I aspire to be Doing my best to dream of not disposing courage Because there'll always be happiness blooming into smile...smiles in full bloom!! Audio Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Character Songs Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs